Kitten Kisses
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Takayuki finally gets a hold of Mira and makes out with him in the student council room. But what happens when Kyousuke fights over to keep his hold with Mira? WARNING: Yaoi, Lemon. [Takayuki x Mira] [Kyousuke x Mira].
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitten Kisses**_

_Written in 2014_

_A __**Papa to Kiss in the Dark**__ FanFiction_

_[Mira x Takayuki]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own __**Papa to Kiss in the Dark**__. _

_**Chapter 01: The Council Room Make-Out**_

_[Mira's POV]_

After school was over for the day, I went to the student council room that Takayuki offered. I opened the door and saw nobody in there. I just closed the door and waited in a chair for Takayuki. I waited for five minutes before he walked in and smiled to me. He put down his bag and walked up to me. I smiled and waited for him to talk.

"Well, Mira, I'm so happy you came. I have to tell you something…" he said, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand, "…Ever since you came here as a Freshman, I can never get enough of your beauty." He then caressed my cheek with his palm and leaned in to kiss me. I guess Kazu was right. Takayuki then took off my jacket and removed my button-up shirt. He started kissing my neck and down to my chest.

"Mira, you're so adorable, I want to become one with you…" he said. I gasped and closed my eyes. And just he began to lick my chest, my cell-phone rang. I pulled it out of my pants pocket and saw that the caller was Kyousuke. Takayuki took the phone and rejected the call.

"Takayuki-senpai, that was my father," I said as he put the phone on the desk that I was forcibly sat on. My phone rang again and it was a text from Kyousuke saying, "Where are you? And why did you reject my call?" Takayuki took my phone and placed it in his pocket. He traced his hands on my back and kissed my neck. "Senpai, I have to go home… My father is waiting for me," I said.

"Mira, I want to do this," Takayuki said, lowering his hands down to my butt. I began to feel like I was on clouds when he unzipped my pants, took out my cock, and began to suck on it.

"Senpai, st-stop! I have to go home!" I yelled.

But he didn't stop. Although, it felt good when he was sucking my cock.

He let go of me and looked up at me. "Mira, I want you," he said. I gasped and he kissed me. "I want you to be mine… not Kazu's."

"Senpai…" I protested.

But then, Kyousuke walked in, and saw me in tears and Takayuki kissing my neck. He grinded his teeth, stomped over to Takayuki, and snatched me away from him, saying, "Do not EVER TOUCH MIRA AGAIN!"

I ran up to Kyousuke and hugged him, sinking my face in his chest. "Kyousuke…" I cried.

"Let's go, Mira," Kyousuke said, leading me to the car and leaving Takayuki there.

When we got home, Kyousuke took me to the living room to comfort me. He looked me in the eye and said to me, "Mira, understand this, your body and soul belongs to me. You'll be my bride when you're older."

"Kyousuke…" I began to say when he lowered me to lie on the couch and began to undress me.

[Takayuki's POV]

I couldn't believe that Kyousuke took Mira away from me. I barely got Mira in my hands fully before he snatched him away.

The next day when I got to school, I saw Mira entering the school yard. I rejoiced when he was walking alone. But, Kazu walked up and met with him. I don't like him whatsoever. I just want Mira to myself. I walked up to Mira and said to him with a smirk, "Hey, Mira, would you like to go to the mall with me today after school?"

"Sure, I would love to!" he exclaimed. He smiled and made me want to kiss him.

I walked away and headed to my senior classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02: Takayuki vs. Kyousuke**_

_[Mira's POV]_

"Thank you for the food, Kyousuke!" I exclaimed. I'm not really a fast-food person, but I actually liked the food here at McDonald's. Their Filet-O-Fish is awesome.

"You're welcome, my Kitten," Kyousuke said, smiling as he drank his cherry Coke.

I smiled as I took a sip from my Vanilla Dr. Pepper. I looked to my left and saw Takayuki walking up to us with a tray of a cheeseburger, fries, and a soft drink.

"Mira-chan, is it alright if I sit with you?" he asked. I can hear Kyousuke sneer at him as he approached.

"Sure, Takayuki-senpai," I said, eating a fry.

Takayuki looked at Kyousuke and grinned at him as Kyousuke glared at him like he was the Devil.

"I think Mira should be happy and choose his spouse…" Takayuki said before Kyousuke interrupted.

"Mira already has a spouse!" Kyousuke yelled.

People looked us like there's going to be a fight between Kyousuke and Takayuki.

"Oh? And who's that?" Takayuki asked.

"It's me," Kyousuke said with a sneer.

"Well, I will steal him away from you once he turns 18," Takayuki said, grinning.

Kyousuke slammed his fists on the table and grined his teeth. "Mira is mine!" he growled.

Takayuki looked at me, smiled, and said to me, "Meet me after school tomorrow in front of the library…" He then kissed my neck and walked away.

"Mira, come home after school immediately, do you understand?!" exclaimed Kyousuke. He looked like he was about to explode.

I nodded.


End file.
